Mario Force Gemini: The Chaos Demension
by SariaandLink4Ever
Summary: This story combines all the Mario characters, Nintendo Characters, and Sega characters all into one chapter, and i put in a special LinkSaria think in it too;)
1. The Mushroom Kingdom

In this epic tale, all the Nintendo/Sega characters I could remember are in this story, hopefully you'll like it.  
  
(It was a normal day in Mushroom Kingdom, meanwhile in Bowser's Castle however; he was planning his "new" way to kidnap Princess Peach.) Kamek: Where the hell is that big tub of lard, he said he'd meet us here. (All of the sudden, glass shattered everywhere, and a creature had appeared) Kamek: Who are you? Creature: I am Mizar Kamek: Where's Bowser? Mizar: You mean that wimpy human I beat up so easily, he's rotting in one of my Jail cells, now you will surrender to me. Kamek: And if we don't? (Lasers came out of Mizar's eyes and destroyed a Koopa Troopa) Mizar: Your fate will be worse than that turtles. Kamei: Ok, just please don't kill me. Mizar: That's better, let's go, you turtles stay here. (He walks out a few hundred yards and picks up a 10-ton bomb and hurls it towards the castle, destroying it.) (20 minutes earlier) (Yoshi was sitting in his house watching the Nudie channel, and the screen changed, a news report appeared) Reporter: Attention, a big craft has just appeared on earth's surface about 300 miles south of Mushroom Kingdom, we strongly advise you to evacuate the area, In other news, Mewtwo, Juno, and our earthly defender, Talis has just disappeared, we are in¼. (Just then Mizar appeared on the screen and was in a dark room) Mizar: Attention puny humans of Mushroom Kingdom, I have kidnapped your 3 best earth defenders, Mewtwo, Talis, and that moron Juno, I will take over your puny world, and no one can stop me, and just to make you stupid humans mad. End Transmission. Yoshi: What?!?! NOOOOOOOOOO! (Yoshi went to the phone and dialed Mario's Number and was panicking) Yoshi: Mario?! Mario: God, Yoshi, its 3:00 in the morning, what did you have a nude nightmare? Yoshi: Dammit Mario, there's this guy Mizar who is gonna take over the world and you need to round up the gang. Mario: Ok (He hung up) Luigi: What is it Mario? Did Yoshi have another nude nightmare? Mario: No, he was babbling about some idiot named Mizar. (Suddenly the t.v. flashed on and the reporter was on the set) Reporter: Attention Mushroom Kingdom, Mizar has just moved faster, at the rate of speed, he will be here in 5 minutes, we've gotten reports that he has already destroyed 3 cities, including over 1000 deaths, we strongly advise you to evacuate the area. Mario: Oh shit, I'm outta here. (Mario got his cell phone and called everybody and told them to meet them down in the shelter. Peach came walking with some AK-47's) Yoshi: Look at that hot mama's err, guns. Everyone: Yoshi! Toad: You been watching that porn again? Yoshi: Hell yeah! (Suddenly a hole appeared in the wall and people came out, they were Kazooie, Banjo, D.K., Diddy, and Tiger.) Kazooie: Hey bitch what about us. Everyone: Kazooie! 


	2. New Freinds

(Kazooie, Banjo, Tiger, D.K. and Diddy came out of a hole that looked like a very long tunnel)  
  
Kazooie: What? Luigi: What are you guys doing' here? Kazooie: Well first we heard about that idiot Mizar coming, so we tunneled to Tinkler's Island. Tiger: Grrrr Kazooie: Then to Dickhead Krap Island. D.K. and Diddy: Grrr. Kazooie: Then here. (All of the sudden the room was shaking like crazy, and then it stopped after a minute.) Mario: What the hell was that? Luigi: Let's go see. (They went above ground and saw that everything was completely destroyed.) Peach: MY KINGDOM Toad: MY FRIENDS Yoshi: MY SNACK BAR Kazooie: D.K.'s ASS! D.K.: Hey, quit looking at my ass! Banjo: What do we do now? Mario: I suppose we go to poo, I mean Trooper's Island. (Then they went through the tunnel and for 3 hours of Yoshi's dirty pranks and jokes. Then meanwhile out in orbit around Earth, a ship was orbiting it.) Mewtwo: Oh god, where am I? Mumbo: You in Mizar's prisonship Pikachu: Took you that long to figure out, dumbass. Mewtwo: Oh shut your mouth, I can kick your ass so hard. Pikachu: Your mouth can't even move (These two been at it for hours, then the other prisoners got tired of hearing it) Taj: Yo, shut up over there Man: Why, you haven't been quiet either. Taj: Who is that? Link: That's him, over there. (Link pointed to a cell where a man was by himself.) Mewtwo: Who the hell are you? Man: I'm Juno, defender of the 3rd Dimension. Mumbo: Who give damn about 3rd Dimension, we in the 2nd Dimension, now how do we get out of here? Mewtwo: I can teleport out. Juno: You can't you can only teleport from cell to cell. Mewtwo: Damn, wait, if I can contact anyone who's free on Earth, then we can get them to help us. (While Mewtwo was getting ready to do that, the others were getting out of the tunnel and they saw that the island was completely destroyed, and a big statue of Mizar stood where the statue of Taj the genie once stood.) Mario: Mizar¼ (In the middle of the field laid a dead blue bug, Mario went to go check it) Luigi: What the hell is that thing? (All of the sudden, about 900 bugs that looked like the dead one came running out and had our heroes surrounded) 


	3. Meet Mizar

D.K.: All right, gentleman, get your AK's out and start shootin'. (They all shot about 700 dead in the first minute, and then toad was suddenly running out in the middle of the field and spraying shots.) Toad: I'm the king of the world! HAHAHAHAHAHA! (Yoshi started slapping Toad repeatedly.) Yoshi: Toad, get a grip, they are only retarted ass bugs. Toad: Who's Toad? (It seems that Mewtwo got through to them.) Mewtwo: Hello, my name is Mewtwo. Kazooie: Aren't you that idiot who blew up part of the shopping mall in Cinnibar City? Mewtwo: Yes I am. Now I'm in a prison cell, and you need to get to D.K. Island. D.K.: Why? Mewtwo: Uh oh, I sense something bad and need to go, be careful. D.K.: (Trips over a rock.) We willlllllllllllllllllll, ow Mewtwo: were doomed. (Then all of the sudden the island started shaking and a huge dragon rose out of the ground, his name was Hazar.) Hazar: Ahhh, . good to be out again, now, Diddy, is it? I'm gonna kill you this time. Diddy: No, WERE all gonna kill you. Hazar: I think not, runt. (Hazar suddenly jumped up in the air and landed on the island, and the island started sinking.) Hazar: Now you all are gonna die, now I'm gonna, .what the? (They turned and Toad, and Mario were shooting Hazar's wings, they fell off right then.) Hazar: NOOOO, you damn fool now I'm gonna die. (Then water poured over the island and they blacked out. Later Mario woke up and stood up and saw Kamek with a wand.) Kamek: About time you woke up, Lardo, welcome to D.K. Island. Mario: D.K. Island, were here, but where's the city? Kamek: It was totally destroyed when Mizar flew through here. They should be coming about now. Luigi: Who? (Then a ship crash landed on the north side of the island, it opened and revealed people, Mewtwo, Juno, and Pikachu.) Kamek: About time you got here. Mewtwo: We couldn't control the ship, we crashed, and three other guys are unconscious and all you can say as "About time"? Toad: Hey guys, is it just me or did the Egyptians get more advanced? (Just then a huge golden pyramid was coming towards our heroes.) Yoshi: Ah, crap, who the hell is that? (Mizar stepped out of the hovering pyramid and with a dragon on a leash, he stepped in the middle of D.K. Island on stood on the land.) Mizar: So, finally I get to meet the great Mario, how lucky for me. Juno: Wait a minute, your not Mizar, your Barry. (Then Juno jumped up on Mewtwo's head and onto Mizar's face, and forced opened his mouth.) Mewtwo: No, wait, Mizar: Get off you, (Juno crawled into his mouth) Juno: Common Barry, get your dumb ass you here you retard. (Then suddenly Mizar tilted his head back and swallowed him whole.) Mewtwo: Oh that dumbass. Kazooie: You know, he was dumber than Mario. D.K. and Yoshi: I agree. Mario: Oh shut up. Kamek: Enough fooling around, Sesmar Incanto! (A beam of green light shot out of Kamek's wand and hit Toad and he fell dead on some clothes.) Everyone except Mewtwo: TOAD! (Mewtwo powered up an energy ball, and it killed Kamek.) Mewtwo: That's for the little guy. Mizar: No, you idiot, you killed my second in command, no matter I killed you other friends. (Everyone turned around and saw that Banjo, Pikachu, Diddy, and Tiger were dead) Kazooie: Oh my god, Banjo! D.K.: Diddy, my poor little buddy. Luigi: Lets not forget Pikachu and Tiger, we barley knew them. Mizar: Enough! (Mizars eyes glowed red and lasers shot out and hit the 5 dead bodies, they all came together and formed a big lump with a snarling stomach face.) Mizar: Meet Wierdkill, I combined the bodies of your dead friends to make this. Yoshi: This thing doesn't look anything like our friends. (Then Mizar kind of kneeled and said) Mizar: I need to go to the bathroom, Wierdkill sleep! (Wierdkill walked to the center of the island and started sleeping, and Mizar fell asleep) Yoshi: Oh great, now what? Kazooie: Shutup, at least we get to live for another 5 minutes... Mario: Why, that SOB is gonna just kill us anyway D.K.: How the hell will we beat him?! Kazooie: Maybe if Lardo sat on his ugly ass.... Mario: Shat up you dumb bird, maybe we should let him take you and we could run. Everyone except Mario and Kazooie: Good Idea! Mewtwo: Oh shit hes comeing out... Mizar: Wierdkill attack! (The creature got up and started walking towards our heroes, Just then a blue man appeared and blew up Wierdkill, and sent Mizar flying into the pryamid, and the thing blew away at the speed of light.) Mario: Who are you? ?????: You must defeat Mizar, it must happen, you don't all three demensions will be destroyed. Mario: But, . (Then the figure dissappeared, and a ship landed and another figure came out, he looked like Mizar, but his limbs weren't robotic.) Mario: Who are you? ?????: My name is King Alcor, and I am Mizar's brother, I'm here to capture him. 


End file.
